cryptcrawlerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Misfits
Season 1 Characters The Misfits is a group of adventurers that protected Keldon from 298 AP - 301 AP. Although not an entirely righteous group, the Misfits were recognized as a collection of heroes after they were disbanded. Founding Members * Ryaiid Nailo * Ilthuryn Genkian * Hassan Honorary Members * Alyssia Genkian * Bane Nailo * Demetrius Corbyn * JibbaJeen * Liliana * Xavier * Zander Season 1 Episode 22 The party after arriving in Limbo wander around until they discover The Bell of Entropy. After Ryaiid became possessed by the creature inside of his fire ring, Ilthyrun rang the bell which resulted in a large crater and a rift in space time. Leaping through the portal the party travels through Embla and quickly finds themselves in Articon. After repairing the portal the party appears in Sarktic. Here, Ryaiid shoves Ilthyrun into a nearby brothel which leads to Ilthyrun stabbing Ryaiid out of spite. After spending the night in a hotel, the party travels to the 5th circle of hell. Here they fought a cerberus and came across a large steel fortress. According to the guard outside the fortress, the castle is the home of Tigaleth the demon prince. Session 23 The party then formulates a plan to trap and kill Tigaleth. After setting down bear-traps, the party summoned Tigaleth and began bombarding him with spells and blades. Tigaleth then summons his personal ghostly guards, but he was too late as Hassan deals the killing blow. Ryaiid then claimed Tigaleth's throne and brought the Bell of Entropy down to Narune's prison to free him. The prison broke and Narune returned to reclaim his throne, giving Ryaiid an expansion to his pact and authority over Limbo. Returning from the Nine Hells, the party found that there have been several break-ins attempting to steal the strange hand from before. After talking to Zander, they discover that the hand is one of many Instruments of Power; a collection of weapons created by the gods themselves. After learning the location of the Gravekeeper's Cloak they went to retrieve it. The party tracks down the sunken temple that holds the cloak. After swimming down to the bottom of the lake, the party found the entrance to the underground section of the church. The party was assaulted by many traps and a maze but they find the tomb of Jemda's ancient champion. At that moment a beholder rises behind the group and ambushes them. After killing the monster, the party took the Gravekeeper's Cloak and escaped the temple. More research into the instruments uncovers the location of Yara's sword: Heartstriker. After failing to lift the sword from its stony prison, the group left the sword alone. Session 24 Hassan after a couple of weeks felt compelled to travel to a heavily forested area without any explanation to the rest of the party. After traveling for multiple days, the group arrived at a secluded temple swarming with undead. After dispatching one of these undead they found that the priests of the temple where still present. After following the sound of arguing to the sanctuary they find a hulking abomination of fungus and corpses named Archimedes. With a long fight, the party finally took down the monster and retrieved the source of its power: Ezekiel. Season 2 Session 13 After clearing Quintus' tower, the party is awakened by a message from the Sorcerer's Circle. The message calls Quintus back to the circle. Quintus then gives the party a map and calls them to find "it" before he teleports away. The party then embarks, following the map into a thick patch of woods were they find a ruined RCP facility. After opening the doors, they see a thick cloud of black smoke billowing out from one of the side-rooms. Upon investigating, the party discovers a Shade still lives in this facility and begin to fight it. After failing against the Shade's powerful magic, they all experience their worst fears. The child is wrapped up in chains and dropped into tar. Decival is thrown into an endless maze, and Arzis is found drifting away in an infinite void. The child breaks free of the illusion and with the help of Decival, kills the shade. After taking a rest to heal their wounds, the party devels deeper into the facility where they find an ancient ruin in the facility's basement. In these ruins, they see a glass sphere glowing with a mysterious energy. Decival confirms that this is what Quintus was speaking about. As he reaches out to take it, a trap activates releasing a torrent of lightning, almost killing Decival. The party turns to leave the room when they are met with the Reformers asking them to return the "Geode". [https://youtu.be/iYS408cAFWU Session 24] Category:Misfits_1 Category:Misfits_2